callofgodsfandomcom-20200213-history
Item Socketing
Info The "Item Socketing" shop can be accessed from any of the three starting cities or Regia Deorum. Socketing only requires a gem and a piece of equipment that has at least one socket. It costs nothing to socket a gem, though it costs 1 gold to remove a gem. You can add a socket(s) to an item for: *First socket included *Second socket included *10 gold for third socket *25 gold for fourth socket *50 gold for fifth socket *100 gold for sixth socket You can add a socket(s) to an item for: *First socket included *10 gold for second socket *25 gold for third socket *50 gold for fourth socket *100 gold for fifth socket *200 gold for sixth socket Blue equipment has only 1 socket. Purple equipment can get 2 total sockets. Orange equipment can get 4 total sockets. Red equipments can have up to 6 total sockets. Optionally you can use a or to strengthen the gem property as you "Embed Gems". Sky Hammer +3%-10% gem attribute. Thunder Hammer +5%-15% gem attribute. Gems List Tier 1 (require equipment lvl 1) Wheel of Fortune (Free), Silver Shop (2000/1600 silver) for Acc, Def, Agi, Atk, Vit. Any World Bosses, Any mobs in dungeons, Any Bronze Chests (All). Gems List Tier 2 (require equipment lvl 15) Wheel of Fortune (Free / Normal), Shop (3/2 Coupons, 3/2 Gold) for Acc, Def, Agi, Atk, Vit. Any World Bosses, Any mobs in dungeons, Any Bosses in all levels in d10, d20, d30, d40, d50, normal / nightmare in d60, d70, d80, d90, d100, Any Bronze/Silver/Golden Chests, Gem Box (All). (If gemming with hammers, 1 hammer is used.) Gems List Tier 3 (require equipment lvl 30) Wheel of Fortune (Free / Normal), Shop (5/4 Gold) for Acc, Def, Agi, Atk, Vit. Any Bosses in all levels in d10, d20, d30, d40, d50, normal / nightmare in d60, d70, d80, d90, d100, Any Golden Chests, Gem Box, Normal Rooms in Abyss (All). (If gemming with hammers, 2 hammers are used.) Gems List Tier 4 (require equipment lvl 55) Wheel of Fortune (Free / Normal), Shop (10/8 Gold) for Acc, Def, Agi, Atk, Vit. Any Main Bosses in hell in d60, d70, d80, d90, d100, Any Golden Chests, Gem Box, Boss Rooms in Abyss (All). (4 hammers are used when gemming with hammers.) Gems List Tier 5 (require equipment lvl 90) Wheel of Fortune (Free / Normal / Advanced) for Acc, Def, Agi, Atk, Vit. Any Main Bosses in hell in d60, d70, d80, d90, d100, Gem Pack, Boss Rooms in Abyss starting fromr Room 2-25 (All). (8 hammers are used when gemming with hammers.) Gems List Tier 6 can be obtained from cross server, abyss, dungeon 110h, advanced transmutation and advanced wheel (last 3 gems are/were only available at Rose Garden) Pink Gems (require equipment lvl 100) Pink gems were added during christmas event (19/12/2014) Gem Refinement The refinement of gems is a new feature added the 05/23/2014. It allow to refined orange or red gems using refinement stones in the Refinement Master at Regia Deorum. The refinement will be provided with a random element and tier to the refined gem, which becomes bound. There is 6 elements and 3 tiers. Gems with the same element and tier set on the same equipement will activate a bonus. Grace of Earth can be use to at least refine a medium element. When you embend a refined gem on an equipement, it will be become bound.